Talk:Terminal/Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary
video Untitled Post your thoughts here on what you think will happen in halo 4 based off of what is seen in the terminals, to watch them, here is a link to a video on youtube (above) that compiles all of the videos into one, it is 26min long enjoy and discuss here I know for a fact that the alien ship crash landing has a significant rolein halo 4, i also like how these videos give a bit of history to installation 04 and provokes the quetion : what happened to the other installations? all we know is that guilty spark lost contact with them, which is quite interesting. cant wait for halo 4 ya!!!!!The Consumer of Worlds 00:08, November 23, 2011 (UTC) All the terminals just showed the backstory for the first halo especially the ring itself So anybody got a fave terminal well mine is terminal 9 because it shows what The Flood can do, keep you alive and rip away every memory they dont need, they make you suffer a fate worse than death I would have rather let my body burn on the Autumn bridge if I were Keyes RIP Keyes,Jacob - Spikerdude234 09:31, February 3, 2012 (UTC) One curious thing about the terminals & the crashed ship, however: Why did 343GS list his contact with the Autumn under the exact same log entry number as the ship that crashed... 55,000 or so years earlier? Terminals 2, 3, 7, 10 and 11 have their own log entry numbers that are similar (in the case of 3, 10 and 11), but distinct from each other because they deal with different specific incidents. Terminals 5 and 6 have numbers similar to # 4's because they were initiated in the same "year", & they themselves obviously have the same log entry numbers because they relate to the same incident. So why do terminals 1 and 9 have the exact same log entry number as 4? How are they connected? This can't be an oversight on the part of 343 Industries... They put too much work into these new Terminal cutscenes. I feel that there's some sort of link between that crashed ship, the Pillar of Autumn, and possibly Humankind, that wasn't addressed in his log & that it deals with information that Guilty Spark assumed was common knowledge to any who would have accessed the Terminals. Remember, his whole demeanor was incredulous when confronted with the Covenant's religious mindset regarding the Halos. He assumed that they knew the array was a weapon & was taken aback when he discovered that they didn't. Well, that's my .02... DJenser 16:16, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Do these numbers look familiar to anyone? These numbers are the same ones from HCEA Terminals 1, 4 and 9. The major difference here is that these numbers are appearing on the bridge monitors of the UNSC Infinity found on the Official Halo 4 page over at Halo.xbox.com... DJenser (talk) 17:14, July 7, 2012 (UTC)